ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Cartoons Brawl
Super Cartoons Brawl is a series of crossover fighting games published by All cartoons, that primarily features characters from franchises established on its systems. All five games have been directed by Jackson Kate. Platforms From Playstation 4, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Wii U And Nintendo Switch has available in July 20th, 2017. Rated E For Everyone. Gameplay Gameplay in the Super Cartoons Brawl. series differs from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to launch their opponents off the stage and out of the map. Cartoon Characters have a damage total which rises as they take damage, represented by a percentage value that measures up to 999%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To knock out an opponent, the player must knock that character outside the arena's boundaries in any direction. When a character is launched off the stage, the character can attempt to "recover" by using jumping moves and abilities to return to the stage. Some characters have an easier time recovering onto the stage than others due to their moves and abilities. Additionally, some characters vary in weight, with lighter characters being easier to launch than heavy characters. Super Cartoons Brawl controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games, with one button used for standard attacks and another used for special attacks. Players can perform different types of moves by holding the directional controls up, down, to the side, or in a neutral position while pressing the attack or special button. As such, each character has four types of ground attacks, mid-air attacks, and special attacks that can be performed. Quickly pressing or tapping a directional input and the attack button together while on the ground allows players to perform a chargeable "Smash Attack", which is generally more powerful than other attacks. When characters are hit by attacks, they receive hitstun that temporarily disallows any attacks to be made. This allows combos to be performed. A shield button allows players to put up a defensive shield which weakens with repeated use and will leave the player unable to move if broken. Combining the shield button with directional inputs and attack buttons allows the player to also perform dodges, rolls, grabs, and throws. The three basic actions in Super Cartoons Brawl., attacking, grabbing, and shielding, are often described using a rock–paper–scissors analogy: attacking beats grabbing, grabbing beats shielding, and shielding beats attacking. When a player knocks another player off of the main platform, they may perform an action called edge-guarding. At the same time the player that has been knocked off will try to recover by jumping back onto the stage and avoiding the other players' edge-guarding. The rules that can be used in a match vary depending on the game, but the most commonly used settings across all games are Time and Stock. Time mode uses a point based system in which fighters earn points for knocking out their opponents and lose points for being knocked out or self-destructing (i.e. falling out of the arena by themselves). The player with the highest score at the end of the set time limit wins the match. Survival uses a life-based system in which players are given a set number of lives, known as stock, with each fighter losing a life whenever they are knocked out, becoming eliminated if they run out of lives. The winner is the last fighter standing once all other fighters are eliminated or, if a time-limit is applied to the match, the fighter with the most lives remaining once time runs out. In the event of a tie, such as two or more fighters sharing the highest score/life count at the end of the time limit or remaining fighters losing their last life simultaneously, a Sudden Death match takes place. Here, each of the tied fighters are given a starting damage percentage of 300%, making them easier to launch off the stage, and the last fighter standing wins the match. In some games this process is repeated if the match ends in another tie. Gameplay using competitive Super Cartoons Brawl rules is usually played in stock mode and with a timer. Items are turned off and the only tournament legal stages are those that do not feature hazards and other disruptive elements. Characters Each game in the series has a number of playable characters (referred in the games as "fighters") taken from various Cartoon franchises. Starting with Brawl, characters from third-party franchises have also made playable appearances. At the start of each game, some of the fighters will be locked from play. To unlock a hidden fighter, players need to clear certain conditions, such as playing a certain number of matches, and defeat that fighter in a match. In Brawl, players can also unlock fighters by encountering them in the Subspace Emissary mode. In Super Cartoons Brawl, players are able to customise existing fighters with altered movesets and statistics, or make their own Mii Fighters that can be given different fighting styles, though these cannot be played in online matches with strangers. See ''List of Super Cartoons Brawl Characters Pictures.' Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Gary The Snail *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Larry The Lobster *King Neptune *Karen *Karen 2.0 *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Squilliam Fancyson *The Flying Dutchman *Mermaidman *Barnacle Boy *Manray *Dirty Bubble Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa And Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle The Robot Boy *Frankenstein *Aunt Grandma *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *Evil Wizard Peppa Pig *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Pedro Pony *Rebecca Rabbit *Richard Rabbit *Emily Elephant *Edmond Elephant *Miss Rabbit *Granny Pig *Grandpa Pig *Grandad Dog *Mr. Elephant *Mr. Rabbit *Grampy Rabbit *Gerald Giraffe Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Sylvia *Lord Hater *Commander Peepers *Andy The Watchdog *Emperor Awesome *Lord Dominator *Fist Fighters *Dr. Screwball Jones *Sir Brad Starlight *The Black Cube Of Darkness *Stella Starbella *Ryder The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Muddy Mudskipper *Powdered Toastman *Mr. Horse *Sven Höek *Waffle Woman *The Shaven Yak *Jasper The Dog *The Baboon *Haggis McHaggis The Loud House *Lincoln Loud *Lily Loud *Lisa Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lucy Loud *Lynn Loud *Luan Loud *Luna Loud *Leni Loud *Lori Loud *Ronnie Anne *Clyde McBride *Rita And Lynn Sr. Loud *Bobby Steven Universe *Steven *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Connie *Lion *Yellow Diamond *Greg Universe *Lars *Sadie *Lapis Lazuli *Rose Quartz Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy *Bill Cipher Angry Birds *Red *Chuck *The Blues *Bomb *Bubbles *Stella *Matilda *Hal *Ternace *The Mighty Eagle *King Pig *Chef Pig *Earl Pig *Foreman Pig My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Discord Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester Cat *Tweety Bird *Yosemite Sam *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Marvin The Martian *Elmer Fudd *Foghorn Leghorn *Granny *Tasmanian Devil Adventure Time *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *Ice King *Beemo *Lemongrab *Princess Bubblegum *Gunter Regular Show *Mordicai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *Hi-Five Ghost *Benson The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Richard *Anais *Nicole *Banana Joe *Bobert *Penny *Tina Rex The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Flanders *Nelson *Grandpa *Chief Wiggum *Ralph Wiggum Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo *Glossaryck *Pony Head Glitch Techs *Dudley Felt *Pinky Bolts *Super Smash Bros. *Yoshi *Jenny Bell *Carl Felt *Marky Felt *Hazel Felt *Mookie *Archie Beasley *Rex Bordeaux Hands and Friends *Hands *Lord Hands *Lord Demon Mercy's Meeting *Mercy *DJ *Austin *Brian *Annie *Star-lla *Block Futt and his Friends *Futt *Googly Eye *Boogie Board the Big Daddy *Twigs *Evil Frog *Mr. Lion *Ms. Buttoner *Mr. Taper *Service Monster Game Posters Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (Nintendo Switch Edition).jpg|Nintendo Switch Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (Nintendo 3DS Edition).jpg|Nintendo 3DS Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (Wii Edition).jpg|Wii Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (Wii U Edition).jpg|Wii U Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (Xbox One Edition).jpg|Xbox One Super Cartoons Brawl Game Poster (PS4 Edition).jpg|Playstation 4 Gallery Super Cartoons Brawl Screenshot 1.png Super Cartoons Brawl Screenshot 2.png Quotes Spongebob Squarepants *Selected: "I'm Ready!" *KOSFX1: "WHOA!" *KOSFX2: "DU-WOW!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" *Victory 1: "This is a happiest day of my life!" *Victory 2: "Score one for the boys come home!" *Up: (Laughs) *Sd: "I'm Ready!" *Dn: "Who put you on the planet? Neh!" *Final Smash: "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!" (Instrumental) *Failure/Clap: Spongebob Feels Sad. Patrick Star *Selected: "Don't do it!" *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "OW!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" *Victory 1: "I Win! I Win! I Win!" *Victory 2: (Laughs) "Winner! Yeah! High Score! HAHOW!" *Up: (Looks Up) "It's A Giraffe!" *Sd: (Dance) "Go Patrick! Go Patrick!" *Dn: (Laughs) *Final Smash: "Oh, That's easy." (Eating) "Ahhh, told you it was easy." (Hiccups repeatly, Bubble gets inflated and pops) "Wow! This is the best Best friends Day ever!" *Failure/Clap: Patrick has surprised face. Squidward Tentacles *Selected: "I'm going in!" *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "NO!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: "Winner Winner Winner! Wi-i-i-i-i-i-i-inner!!!" *Victory 2: "Finally! The moment of truth!" *Up: "Oh, Puh-ease! I have no soul." *Sd: (Sighs) *Dn: "You are truly a loser." *Final Smash: "I am complete control!" (Plays Clarinet) *Failure/Clap: Squidward is looking angry. Uncle Grandpa *Selected: "Good morning!" *KOSFX1: "WHOA!" *KOSFX2: "AH!!" *Star KOSFX: "NOOOOO!!!" *Screen KOSFX: "OUCH!" *Victory 1: "Yes! I did it!" *Victory 2: "Awww YEAH!" *Up: "Lucky for you, Uncle Grandpa has a perfect plan to get you what they need." *Sd: "Good Morning!" *Dn: "You are totally covered." *Final Smash: "Okay, Now to fight magical spells with magical spells. Uncle Grandpaticis! GOOD MORNICIS! (Zaps) *Failure/Clap: "Shoot." Pizza Steve *Selected: "Ready when you are!" *KOSFX1: "WAH!!" *KOSFX2: "NO!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OW!" *Victory 1: "Oh yeah, son! Now that's what i'm talking about!" *Victory 2: "I'm the best!" *Up: "Your problems are over." *Sd: "Let's do this!" *Dn: "You totally blew my cover." *Final Smash: "One, two, three!" (Playing Guitar Solo So Loudly) *Failure/Clap: Pizza Steve looking sad. Mr. Gus *Selected: "You didn't make that." *KOSFX1: "WAH!" *KOSFX2: "HEY!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "HOY!" *Victory 1: "Yes!" *Victory 2: "Now that's a game." *Up: "You got any of those christmas present for Uncle Grandpa. WE ALL DID!" *Sd: "BOOM!" *Dn: "That really knows how to dealing with." *Final Smash: "Hot sauce." (Drinking hot sauce and Mr. Gus turns red) "Uh-oh!" (Scream and breathe biggest fire to his mouth with 20 seconds and Mr. Gus is drinking a water) (Sighs) *Failure/Clap: Mr. Gus feels grumpy. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Selected: (Growls) *KOSFX1: (Roars) *KOSFX2: (Meows) *Star KOSFX: (Meow screams) *Screen KOSFX: (Growls hurtly) *Victory 1: (Roars) *Victory 2 (Laughs) *Up: (Growls Angrily) *Sd: (ROARS) *Dn: (Meows) *Final Smash: (Growls and roars angily and scratches 20 Seconds and starts to relax) *Failure/Clap: Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Is Sad. Tiny Miracle The Robot Boy *Selected: "Did somebody say "Tiny Miracle"?" *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "WOW!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" *Victory 1: "Now that's a keeper." *Victory 2: "That's how it's done!" *Up: "I can fix anything when you like it or not!" *Sd: "Get it!" *Dn: "It will be a problem some sort." *Final Smash: "Now it's time to do my favor!" (Tiny Miracle's hand is transforming a big hammer) "Hasta la vista!" (Big hammer has a big smash) *Failure/Clap: Tiny Miracle is so bored. Peppa Pig *Selected: "I'm Peppa Pig!" (Snorts) *KOSFX1: "WAH!" *KOSFX2: "WHOOPS!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" *Victory 1: "I Win!" (Giggles) *Victory 2: "I did it!" *Up: "You are going too much for this fight!" *Sd: (Snorts) *Dn: "Come and catch me!" *Final Smash: "Oh no, you DON'T!" (Peppa Pig is throwing a lot of big muddy balls in 20 Seconds and then she stops) "That will be teaching you a lesson." *Failure/Clap: Peppa Pig is sad. George Pig *Selected: "Me! Me!" *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "WHA?!?" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OW!" *Victory 1: (Giggles, Snorts twice) *Victory 2: "Winner! Winner!" (Laughs) *Up: "No." *Sd: (Snorts twice) *Dn: (Raspberries) *Final Smash: (Big Dinosaur walks in) "Ooh, Dine-saw!" (George joins Big Dinosaur and attacks 20 seconds, George gets off Big Dinosaur and Big Dinosaur walks away) "Bye Bye!" *Failure/Clap: George Pig is neutral. Wander *Selected: "It's Me! Your old pal, Wander!" *KOSFX1: "WHOA!" *KOSFX2: "WHA?!?" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: "Yeah!" *Victory 2: "WOO-HOO!" *Up: "Come and get me!" *Sd: "See if I care!" *Dn: "This is the keeper." *Final Smash: "There is only one thing I can play a song... BANJO!" (Wander plays a banjo attack 20 seconds) "And that's how it's done." *Failure/Clap: Wander is looking sad. Sylvia *Selected: "Prepare to fight!" *KOSFX1: "NO!" *KOSFX2: "AH!" *Star KOSFX: "NOOOOO!!!" *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: "I'm the best!" *Victory 2: "No one misses with my friend!" *Up: "Come and get it!" *Sd: "Ladies, shall we?" *Dn: "HI-YA!" *Final Smash: "It's time to do my rampage!" (Sylvia is ramming up and hits em) *Failure/Clap: Sylvia is annoyed. Lord Hater *Selected: "I'm Lord Hater, The Greatest in all the Galaxy!" *KOSFX1: "Grrr!" *KOSFX2: "GRRAAH!!!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: "HATER OUT!" (Teleports away) *Victory 2: "YES! LORD HATER, NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR!" *Up: "You're going to pay for this!" (Peepers Pops Out) Peepers: "With money! I always good for insurance, Buster." *Sd: "And with pain!" *Dn: "WRONG!" *Final Smash: "I JUST WANT TO DESTROY YOU!!!" (Lord Hater screams and shoots a Big Scary Green Lightning 20 seconds) *Failure/Clap: Lord Hater feels grumpy. Lord Dominator *Selected: (Sing-a-song voice) "I knew there was something good for me." *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "WAH!" *Star KOSFX: "No no no no no no!" *Screen KOSFX: "OW!" *Victory 1: "What a bunch of dorks." *Victory 2: (Laughs) "Yeah! That's right! Dominator's great! Best villain! (Lord Dominator is doing a dance) Oh ah oh ah! That's right! One of these. One of these. And a one, two, three. Ahh... *Up: "I'm the bad guy!" *Sd: (Lord dominator plays with her ice and fire powers) *Dn: (Singing) "Who can believe how amazingly STUPID this is?" (Dominator-bot pops out) Dominator-bot: "Dominator." *Final Smash: "YOU DISAPPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!" (Lord Dominator throws off the stage) "And the rest of you, GET BACK TO WORK!!!" (Dominator-bots is fighting 20 seconds) *Failure/Clap: Lord dominator is frozen by ice. Ren Höek *Selected: "That's höek, you idiot, NOT HOKE!" *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "OW!" *Star KOSFX: "NOOOO!!!!" *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: (Maniacally Laughs) *Victory 2: "I DID IT!" *Up: "I'm the best!" *Sd: "You EEDIOT!" *Dn: "I am so SICK of your stupidity." *Final Smash: (Ren picks the bed down and sleeps in 5 seconds, Clock is ringing loudly) "No! No sleep! HEEEHEE!! No sleep, No bed! (Laughs) NO NO NO! BED BED BED!" (Ren brings the axe, Ren is started maniacally laughs and Ren is slamming with the axe in 20 seconds, Ren is panting and licking) *Failure/Clap: Ren is grumpy. Stimpy *Selected: "Oh, JOY!" *KOSFX1: "HEY!" *KOSFX2: "AH!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "That smarts!" *Victory 1: "I WIN!" *Victory 2: "That was a keeper." *Up: "Yes sir!" *Sd: "HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!" *Dn: "Yeah!" *Final Smash: "I think I'm gonna barf!" (Stimpy is coughing out of big hairballs at you) *Failure/Clap: Stimpy is sad. Lincoln Loud *Selected: "Challenge accepted!" *KOSFX1: "What?" *KOSFX2: "Hey!" *Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOO!!!" *Screen KOSFX: "Ouch!" *Victory 1: (Screams Happily) *Victory 2: Lincoln Loud is reading Ace Savvy Comic. *Up: "I'm Lincoln Loud!" *Sd: (Laughs) *Dn: (Head Bangs with Devil Horn hand signal) *Final Smash: "CHARGE!" (10 Sisters is running towards you in 20 seconds) *Failure/Clap: Lincoln Loud was dissapointed. Lily Loud *Selected: (Talking Gibberishly) *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "OH!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: (Laughs) *Victory 2: "Blankie." (Lily hugs blanket) *Up: (Giggles) *Sd: (Talking Gibberishly) *Dn: "Hee hee! Ayah!" *Final Smash: "Poo-poo!" (Lily has a smelly attack powers) *Failure/Clap: Lily Loud is disappointed. Lisa Loud *Selected: "Classic." *KOSFX1: "STOP!" *KOSFX2: "NO!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "EEK!" *Victory 1: "Now that's a genius." *Victory 2: "That is one of the most scientist in the world." *Up: "Greetings, human." *Sd: "I was doing some impressions here." *Dn: "It's called from the suffin' succotash." *Final Smash: "Now it's time to do some science." (Lisa Loud is making a posion and give mega explosions at you) "STAH!" (and give mega explosion at himself) "Hm, Unexpected levels." *Failure/Clap: Lisa Loud is upset. Lola Loud *Selected: "Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I can't have fun." *KOSFX1: "NO!" *KOSFX2: "OOF!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "AH!" *Victory 1: "Care to make it a little more interesting?" *Victory 2: "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me!" *Up: "You will PAY FOR THIS!!!" *Sd: "Now it's time to turn up the heat." *Dn: "Mirror mirror in my hair, who's the prettiest in the land?" *Final Smash: "It's princess MAKEOVER TIME!" (Lola is having a princess makeover and creating a fashion and fight the fashion in 20 seconds) *Failure/Clap: Lola Loud was angry. Lana Loud *Selected: "No running in the hallway!" *KOSFX1: "NO!" *KOSFX2: "Dang it." *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" *Victory 1: "Yeah! I did it!" *Victory 2: "And that's how it's done." *Up: "Did you say "Peas"?" *Sd: "Don't step on it!" *Dn: "What a ranger!" *Final Smash: "Hey, Dork! GO FISH!" (Lana Loud has a plumbing and twisted and splashes at you in 20 seconds) "And that's how you are wet." *Failure/Clap: Lana Loud is sad. Lucy Loud *Selected: "Sigh." *KOSFX1: "No." *KOSFX2: "Ow." *Star KOSFX: "Scream." *Screen KOSFX: "Oof." *Victory 1: "And that's how your spells work." *Victory 2: "That was a great fighter. I love it." *Up: "You forgot me." *Sd: "Not so fast." *Dn: "Going faster, going with a fight." *Final Smash: Lucy Loud is reading poems. ''"Lucy, dark of defenders. You will banish of my bats. So, when you get the fight, I will banish of my bats." (Bats starts attacked by you) "And that's a poem." *Failure/Clap: Lucy loud is upset. Lynn Loud *Selected: "Two minutes till game time." *KOSFX1: "NO!" *KOSFX2: "WHOA!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" *Victory 1: "I Win!" *Victory 2: "WOO-HOO! I'm the best! I'm the winner!" *Up: "Look out!" *Sd: "Who is up for dodgeball?" *Dn: "Come on, give it a shot, will ya?" *Final Smash: "Okay, here goes nothing! I'll call it a perfect shot. HIIIII-YAAAAH!!!" (Lynn is kicking a Big soccer ball on you) "And that's a perfect shot." *Failure/Clap: Lynn Loud has a puppy eyes. Luan Loud *Selected: "Did you hear about the criminal who stole a calendar? He got 12 months! (Laughs) Get It?" *KOSFX1: "HA!" *KOSFX2: "EEP!!" *Star KOSFX: "Can someone answer the ringing in my head?" *Screen KOSFX: "Oh." *Victory 1: (Laughs) "Get It?" *Victory 2: "That was nice Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden." (Mr. Coconuts then glares at Luan as Luan gives a creeped out aside glance) *Up: "This is not a joke." *Sd: "There's nothing funny about this situation..." *Dn: "Don't be such a Groucho!" (squeezes her fake cigar and laughs) *Final Smash: (Lincoln: "Why did the chicken cross the road?") "TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO RAN AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!!!" (Laughs Maniacally and she throws a flaming cream pie at an opponent, uses an invisible rope to lasso an opponent and suck there health away, creates an oversized balloon animal and flies away, And When it pops, everyone gets damaged summons Colonel Crackers, who lunges at an opponent in 20 Seconds. In 20 seconds, Luan is calming down and relax.) (Sighs) "Sweet comic relief." *Failure/Clap: Luan Loud has been trapped by cardboard prison. Luna Loud *Selected: "Stay cool." *KOSFX1: "AH!" *KOSFX2: "NO!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "Ooh!" *Victory 1: "Good night, Loud House!" *Victory 2: Luna Loud does the "sign of the horns". *Up: "They don't understand. A girl's gotta have a band." *Sd: "Time for me to go solo! You know what they say, YOLO!" *Dn: "Plastic bag, blowing through the gutter! Melting away like toast without butter!" *Final Smash: "Time for a rock and roll music. It will must you loud enough. ONE! TWO! THREE!" (Luna Loud is playing guitar with Loud speaking and shaking the screen in 20 seconds and then she stops) "And that's how it's going to rock!" *Failure/Clap: Luna Loud is going acoustic. Leni Loud *Selected: "My favorite color is zebra." *KOSFX1: "Ow!" *KOSFX2: "Hey!" *Star KOSFX: (Screams) *Screen KOSFX: "No!" *Victory 1: "Duck lips!" (Leni takes a duck lips picture) *Victory 2: "That was a keeper." *Up: "I'm, like, totally gonna win this." *Sd: "What? There's more to my head than just air, you know!" *Dn: "Note to self: never walk and chew gum at the Fight." *Final Smash: "AHHH!!! EVIL PERSON!!!" (Leni has a big hammer and hits in 20 seconds) *Failure/Clap: Leni is shocking. Lori Loud *Selected: "This is literally the worst thing i've ever heard." *KOSFX1: "Grrr!" *KOSFX2: "NO!" *Star KOSFX: (Crying) *Screen KOSFX: "OUCH!" *Victory 1: "Thanks for nothing, twerp." (Lori Loud slams the door) *Victory 2: "That's how it's done!" *Up: "I always get the fight was! LITERALLY!" *Sd: Lori Loud is calling bobby. "Bobby, Only 12 messages today? I thought you are being care about me." *Dn: "This is gone FAR enough!" *Final Smash: "Take this, you maniac! (Lori is throwing dodgeballs at you in 20 seconds) "And that was literally the worst fighter!" *Failure/Clap: Lori Loud looked annoying. Steven *Selected: "I'm a gem!" *KOSFX1: "Hey!" *KOSFX2: "Whoa!" *Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOO!!!!" *Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" *Victory 1: "YEAH! I did it!" *Victory 2: "I win!" *Up: "You've got it, dude!" *Sd: "WOO!" *Dn: *Final Smash: *Failure/Clap: Steven looks neutral. Logos SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo.svg.png Uncle_Grandpa_logotype.svg.png peppa-pig-logo.png Wander_over_Yonder_Logo.png The-ren-and-stimpy-show-4f281fc000ecc.png The_Loud_House_logo.png 52e97339c9384.png star_vs__the_forces_of_evil_logo_by_star_butterfly-d8sh3ju.png 200px-The_Simpsons_logo.png Steven_Universe_logo.png Adventure_Time_logo.png Regularshowlogo.png The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball_logo.png My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_logo.svg.png Looney_Tunes_Logo.png Angry_Birds_New_logo.png Glitch Techs logo.png Hands and friends logo.png Mercy's meeting logo.png Futt and his friends logo.png Codecs Quotes UG RV Intro *Uncle Grandpa: Ahhh... Another beautiful day for the UG RV. *Pizza Steve: You're telling me, Uncle G. Because I was doing for a Pizza Steve Dancing moves. (Pizza Steve Dances) *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, Such a beauty. *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, It's time for Super Cartoons Brawl. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, Why did you say so, Mr. Gus. Come on! We're going on adventure! Uncle Grandpa VS. Spongebob *Uncle Grandpa: Why are you being so roment? *Spongebob Squarepants: Heck Yeah, you were! Just tell me what's the matter? *Uncle Grandpa: Because I can't see one of my precious thing you have. And what are you doing to my manlamp? *Spongebob Squarepants: Uhhhh, Because it's broken. *Uncle Grandpa: Now, I've seen a lot of thing in my day, '''''BUT THAT'S A BUNCH OF BALDERDASH! If you think I'm falling for your stupid trick again, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, SMELLY OLD SPONGE! *Spongebob Squarepants: I have no idea and nobody else thank so. *Uncle Grandpa: You think you're just gonna take over my show, You're wrong! *Pizza Steve: I don't think he's joking, man! *Uncle Grandpa:'' YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!'' You can't just waltz into my show and ruin my episode! *Spongebob Squarepants: YES, UNCLE GRANDPA! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, You're On! Uncle Grandpa VS. Lori Loud *Lori Loud: Well Well Well, There isn't Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: I ALSO COMPLETELY HEARD UNCLE GRANDPA! *Lori Loud: This is literally the worst thing i've ever heard of.... Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: This is completely foolishness, mama! Let's Brawl! *Belly Bag: Oh yeah, Uncle Grandpa! *(Uncle Grandpa Gives Belly Bag High Five) Uncle Grandpa VS. Pinkie Pie *Uncle Grandpa: Well, There isn't Pinkie Pie, Eh? Well, I'll be. *Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie and I lived in Ponyville. *Uncle Grandpa: Ponyville, huh? *Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I also meet Pony Friends. *Uncle Grandpa: Wait, This is only for your show called "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic"? If that's all I have? *Pinkie Pie: Yep, That's all I had. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, Okay then. If this is all I had, LET'S BRAWL! '''''Uncle Grandpa VS. Peppa Pig *Uncle Grandpa: (Gasps) Who are you? *Peppa Pig: I'm Peppa Pig! (Snorts) *Uncle Grandpa: Peppa Pig?!? Why I oughta... *Peppa Pig: No need to control your anger, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: I AM CONTROL YOUR ANGER! LET'S FIGHT AND LET'S BRAWL!'' *Peppa Pig: Well, Okay then, Have it your way! Uncle Grandpa VS. Daffy Duck *Uncle Grandpa: Is it Daffy Duck? (Laughs) This is a funny cartoon character! (Laughs) *Daffy Duck: Hahahaha! Very funny. But how can I get so funny, Sport? *Uncle Grandpa: Who am I? Listen, I'm not a sport, you dummy! I'm Uncle Grandpa! I'm the magical and the world's Uncle and Grandpa! Are you wanna fight with me? *Daffy Duck: Okay, Let's see if you can keep for the ol' fight for your change! Uncle Grandpa VS. Ren Höek *Ren:'' WHAT?!?'' OLD MAN! You ''EEDIOT!'' Did I know you? *Uncle Grandpa: Do you know me? I'll tell you know me! ''I'M UNCLE GRANDPA! NOT THE OLD MAN! UNCLE GRANDPA!'' *Ren: Grrr!! Alright, you asked for it! Prepare to ''BRAWL!'' Uncle Grandpa VS. Lord Hater *Lord Hater: Well Well Well, There isn't Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: You're telling me! I'm Uncle Grandpa. *Lord Hater: Uncle Grandpa, are you ready to destroy you? *Uncle Grandpa: No, you can't. *Lord Hater: What? But why? *Uncle Grandpa: Because you say so. *Lord Hater: Grrr!!! I'll show you why i'm gonna... *Uncle Grandpa: ''NO!'' *Lord Hater: So you're like to play dodge, huh? *Uncle Grandpa: I'll show you have one of this fight! Bring it on! *Lord Hater: Oh yeah, Uncle Grandpa! You're On! Uncle Grandpa VS. Jake The Dog *Uncle Grandpa: Jake! *(Uncle Grandpa Tackles Jake The Dog) *Jake: What the flip, man! *Uncle Grandpa: Did you see any pals out there? *Mr. Gus: We're out there, Uncle Grandpa. *Pizza Steve: Uncle G, We're out there. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, I see any pals out there. *Jake: Oh yeah, What gives?!? You can't do that! *Belly Bag: You're disturbing Uncle Grandpa! Now prepare to meet my Lazer Hammer. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, then. *(Lazer Hammer Zaps Jake) *Jake: So, you wanna to play Brawl, huh? Well, Let's brawl! *Uncle Grandpa: Let's do it! Uncle Grandpa VS. Rigby *Uncle Grandpa: What a smelly raccoon you are! (Laughs) *Rigby: That is not funny, Old man! Get a grip! *Uncle Grandpa: (Laughs) What a ranger! (Laughs) *Rigby: STOP TALKING!!!! *Uncle Grandpa: What gives, Raccoon? *Rigby: I am not a raccoon! I'm Rigby! *Uncle Grandpa: So you're not a raccoon, huh? Listen, Rigby, If I can do this with a fight, Let's get a BRAWL! Deal? *Rigby: Deal! *(Uncle Grandpa is dealing Rigby) Uncle Grandpa VS. Star Butterfly *Uncle Grandpa: (Gasps) '''WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!? *Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly. I'm a magical princess from another dimension! *Uncle Grandpa: Wait, You said you're a magical princess from another dimension. *Star Butterfly: Yep, It sure was. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, Star Butterfly! You asked for it! LET'S GET READY TO BRAWL! Uncle Grandpa VS. Homer Simpson *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, you look like dad! *Homer Simpson: You think i look like a dad, Old man? *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah! And now it's time to get something to fight... LET'S BRAWL! *Homer Simpson: ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ON! Uncle Grandpa VS. Red *Uncle Grandpa: Awww, you such a little red bird. *Red: Grrr! *Uncle Grandpa: How adorable you are? (Kissing) *(Red Bites Uncle Grandpa's lips) *Uncle Grandpa: YOOOWW!!! MY LIPS! *Red: (Laughs) *Uncle Grandpa: WHY ARE YOU MAKING THE BIRDS SO ANGRY?!? There's only one person I know how to get on Angry Birds! L''ET'S GET READY TO BRAWL!!!'' Uncle Grandpa VS. Aunt Grandma *Uncle Grandpa: WHAT?!? Aunt Grandma?!? ''WHY ARE YOU CRAZY?!?'' *Aunt Grandma: No. *Uncle Grandpa: GRRR!! For the last time, there is only one important thing i've forgotten. *Aunt Grandma: Why? *Uncle Grandpa: SPLAT PIE!!! *(Uncle Grandpa is splating the pie on Aunt Grandma's Face) *Uncle Grandpa: (Laughs) What A Tramp! *Aunt Grandma: Okay, it's time for BRAWL! And i'm gonna prove it. *Uncle Grandpa: Yep, That's all I like to hear. YOU KNOW WHAT. AUNT GRANDMA... ''LET'S BRAWL THE FINAL MATCH!!!!'' Ending *Uncle Grandpa: WOO-HOO!!! That was a great adventure, Wasn't it, Guys? *Pizza Steve: You set it, Uncle G. I just love one of these amazing UG-RV Adventure. *Mr. Gus: And whatever is about with a fight. It becomes a brawl. *Belly Bag: And thanks for good ol' Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, Thanks, Belly Bag. I knew I can count you, guys. Now give me a hug. *(Uncle Grandpa gives a group hug) *Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag: Awww, Thanks, Uncle Grandpa. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: (Roars) *Uncle Grandpa: I knew what I see. Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2017 Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Discovery Family Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney XD Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Fox Category:E-rated Games Category:Rovio Category:Vhs